Finn
Finn the Human is a 14-year old boy who fights evil and travels the Land Of Ooo with his best friend Jake. His best friend Jake is a magical dog who is in love with Lady Rainicorn. Finn has a crush on another person in Ooo, Princess Bubblegum. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future In the future, Finn is nowhere to be found. It is unknown, thus he is presumed dead because he wasn't added to the game yet The Past In the past, Finn is in Orchid Bay in front of the flower pad to the Ice King's Fortress next to Johnny Bravo. Adventurous Arrival Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum have left Ooo with to track down and stop the Ice King, who has managed to flee Ooo and enter the FusionFall world to kidnap princesses. After arriving, Finn request to see the hero in Orchid Bay to help him, Jake and Princess Bubblegum save princesses who have been abducted by Ice King. Once the hero arrives he/she tricks Ice King into believing thet he/she is the television repair man. Ice King lets him/her into his palace and the hero finds the gang in his Basement. There he/she is told of the gangs plan to rescue the kidnapped princesses. Once the hero is filled in about the plan, Bubblegum sends him/her to save the first princess: Candy Wife. Ice King somehow kidnaped her after Birthday Bash and the other princess princess http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php Rescuing Morbuck After the hero completes the task for Princess Bubblegum, Finn request his/her's assists for the next part of their plan. He seems to have over heard The Ice King called her Princess Princess, so he guesses that means she's even more of a princess than Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum seems to be a bit jealous for some reason, thus meaning that he can't rescue Princess. The hero then sets out to rescue her from a prison inside a giant ice cavern through a dungeon door. Inside, Finn tells the hero to hop down off the platform he/she is standing on (via NanoCom) and take out some of the Glacial Golems below, and make his/her's way to Jake, who has said that he'll meet the hero on the other side of the cavern to help him/her out. After the hero talk to Jake, he waits the hero to hop on his back so he/she can jump onto the fastly-moving floating ice platforms. When the hero reachs the prison platform, he/she must defeat a giant Ice Titan to clear the way. After defeating the Ice Titan, the hero rescues Princess. Once freed, Princess shows ungratefulness towards the heroes actions. She ask him/her, what took them so long, and that she is freezing and is not getting any younger. After saving Morbuck, she states that she does not need his/her's help getting out of the ice dungeon and to tell whoever (She does not know how sent the hero) sent him/her to next time send someone with brains. The hero then leaves Princess, and heads back to Finn for a reward. Unlike Morbuck, Finn is grateful for the hero's help and states that, he doesn't know why Bubblegum is jealous of her and she's like an ogre in princess's clothing. http://fusionfall.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Princess_PRINCESS! Search for Stanley Appearently, Stanley seems to have stumbled into a forbidden dungeon hole. Once again Finn needs the hero's help, the hero enters the magical portal in the Eternal Vistas. Once inside, Finn is waiting for the hero in the dungeon. If the hero can survive the deadly traps, evil creatures and hidden chambers of the Mystery Dungeon, Stanley might just offer him/her some totally mathematical new items! Snail Quest Magical snails from the Land of Ooo have inched their way into FusionFall. Legend has it that each snail will transport a person to a magical glade and bestow upon you a truly algebraic prize: exclusive Adventure Time gear! It would seem they hitched a ride with Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum when they set out for the FusionFall world. Nano Development Finn seems to have given DexLabs a sample of one of his personal items, for N ano creation. His Nano was soon released in The Academy. Cadet Training After, Dexter first discovered Fuse's invasion during a time travel experiment that sent heroes to the Future. They returned to the Past to warn of the coming invasion. As a result, the heroes of earth banded together to form the Academy and train recruits in the skills and tech required to defeat Fuse. Thanks to their efforts, that apocalyptic Future no longer exists. DexLabs, the Plumbers, and Providence have create the new traing system training, many heroes have signed up to help out. As one Finn has chosen to help. In the Providence "Petting Zoo", Lance, Rex, Finn, and Computress have taken the task to oversee the work of the new cadets in this area. During the training, Rex sends the recruit to defeat 1 Jumbo Fusion Spawn, after doing that the recruit must talk to Finn, by using a jump pad to get to him. The recruit then must defeat 5 Cyber Stingers. Once they are defeated the recruit returns to Finn for his/hers' reward. In another training mission, Finn sends the recruit to talk to Lance in the armory. Lance orders the recruit to defeat 7 Cyber Stinger. After again completing his/hers' mission, the recruit must return to Lance for further training. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=508 http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=506 Cadet Graduation After the training courses, the recruit finally completes his/hers' training and thus earning the title "Hero". On Mt. Neverest, many heroes come to congratulate the recruit. Finn is present at the event. As he praises the hero and states that it was fun working with him/her. After the hero completes the 4 missions computress gives him/her, the hero must leave Mt. Neverest on Lady Rainicorn to journey to Sector V, for the start of their quest.http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/event-game-guide-details.php?id=505 Treasure Chest Tales of magical treasure chests being discovered and offering up fantastic gear have come from all across the land. Normally the heroes would say that's just some crazy legend, but the rumors have been confirmed by none other than Finn the Human and his pal Jake. They believe that the chests appear in random places and only stay for a short time before disappearing again. Where they go and what they may contain seems to be a mystery. Mystery Finn Sometime later during the war, Jake came to suspect Finn was up to something. He claims that he saw him sneaking off the a few nights ago and looked mysterious. Soon the Enchiridion went missing! He also states the Finn was also glowing green. Jake request that hero assists in sloving the mystery. The hero talks to Finn, but Finn seems completely lost and confused on what the hero is talking about. He suggest he/she go talk to Princess Bubblegum about this, and see if she saw anything. The Princess, confesses that see saw Finn down by a mysterious passage a few nights ago. Jake contacts the hero (via NanoCom) to find the passage. Once the hero finds it Jake request that he/she go in an investigate. The hero climbs the ice carvens until he/she reaches the ledge. The hero then defeats defeats 5 Glaciar Golems. Jake soon finds out the the Ice Titan have the Enchiridion, and lets the hero defeat them for it. It is soon discovered that Fusion Finn stole the Enchiridion. The hero defeats the Fusion, and restores the trust between the friends. Ackownledgement He has own statue in the Hero Square monument in Sector V (Future and Past). His statue shares the monument with exquisite statues of Rex, Ben, Finn, Chowder and Flapjack decorating the top area. Jake has jumped in to help heroes scale this great new monument in Sector V. Other Appearances There is a Finn set available from the FusionFall Adventure: Ice King Invasion missions. There is also a Lumpy Finn shirt that can be obtained from a secret snail. He has a tee shirt with his face on it, that was accessible through a code (Code Expired). The angel wings that Finn uses in the Adventure Time episode "Wizard", when he transformed into a magical powered wizard to save the wizard school, was available during the Christmas event. It was obtained through a code (Code Expired). He, Jake, and Ice King have received artwork, it is unknown if Princess Bubble gum will get any artwork. He and Jake have their own event icon. Game Changes Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and The Ice King were added to the game on May 26, 2010. They arrived with three new missions, and two new dungeons, the inside of the ice kings palace and a bunch of great new Adventure Time items as well as new monsters to contend with. The Finn hat was bought back on the same day as the day these new NPCs were added. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=375 On August 16, 2011 Finn appeared in the Mystery Dungeon looking for Stanley. Stanley offered brand new Adventure Time shirts. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=428 He became a statue in Sector V (Past and Future) on June 23, 2010, along with Rex, Ben, Chowder and Flapjack decorating the top area. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=378 His Nanos was added to gamplay on February 16, 2011 as a part of the new beginning. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=507 Finn.jpg Finn in fusion fall.jpg Adventure-time-finn-jake.jpg Finn 10.jpg Finn no toon shading.jpg Finn nano.jpg finn nano1.jpg Trivia *His Nano was released on Februrary 16, 2011. *His Nano code is FFCiminmyelement *His Nano code spells out "I'm in my element", a quote he says in during the episode "Dungeon". *Finn's Nano is the 1st Nano the beginner obtains during training. *Finn's Nano is ironically obtained using the trainer's, Ben, help in the Null Void instead of Finn being the trainer in the Petting Zoo. *His Nano is one of the seven to be able to get through a Code (The other six are Alien X, Rex, Rigby, Gumball Watterson,Darwin and Mordecai). *Like Paradox, Finn can be found in more than 1 area. *In the game, the hat that Finn wears has holes that resemble ears, even though in the episode "To Cut a Women's Hair" it's revealed that Finn wears the hat to hide a bunch of golden hair. However, in the same episode he cut it, and even though its growing back, he could still be bald or with little hair in Fusion Fall. *In the game, His shoes are more black, while his Nano self has browner shoes. *He is the first nano, as well as the first Blastons, you get when you first start the game. He replaced Buttercup by being the first nano you get, as well as the first Blastons you get in the game. References }} Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Code Nanos